With the growing deterioration of the environment and the increasing accumulation of harmful substances in the air, peculiar smells and air infection affect the mood, health and working efficiency of the people. Cold, influenza and upper respiratory tract infection are the common and frequently-occurring diseases in the winter and spring seasons. They are mainly spread by spittles and airborne cross infection, and the incidences are especially high in places with a crowd of people and poor ventilation, such as hospitals, schools, and offices, etc. This is mainly because there are various pathogenic microorganisms present in the air in those places, such as influenza virus, rhinovirus, respiratory syncytial virus, adenovirus, Streptococcus haemolyticus, staphylococci, E. coli and the like. Therefore, disinfection of the air constitutes an important means to prevent and control such cross-infection. Nowadays, air-refreshing disinfectants are generally sprayed in the air in homes, hospitals, hotels, restaurants and other public places in order to kill the harmful microorganisms and remove peculiar smells in the air. However, the air-refreshing disinfectants currently sold in the market mostly contain synthetic chemical disinfectants. Frequent exposure to the air with such chemicals may be somewhat harmful to the human body. Therefore, it is very important to develop a safe, effective and natural air-refreshing disinfectant for cleansing indoor air.